And so, life goes on
by Midnight Sukioma
Summary: Look inside for a summary.
1. Pro

Hello all. This is my first fanfic, so please R&R and... please don't flame. TwT I know it sucks, but I just wanted to see how long it would come along. Oh yeah, I don't own any of this... I own a copy of Kingdom Hearts II. I doubt that counts. This is an OC fanfic, so if you don't like these kinds of things, turn back. Turn back now, turn back fast. But if not, you may continue on. Pairings: OC/Demyx, very slight hints of OC/Zexion.

Summary: A strange girl has her memories ripped apart and is put into a 6-month comma, much like Sora's. When she awakens, her memories have been eliminated and when an emotion should be put into play, it seems not to. She later meets a teen who goes by the name of Roxas, who suddenly disappears in the Haunted Mansion. She goes in search of him, but what if she finds something so much more?

* * *

"... You're kidding right? ...Right?" A young female blinked a few times before realizing the pain through her chest that felt like stake was driven through it. She gave a small whimpering-like sound before turning on her heels and walking into a plain white door. Its frame was carved delicately into the shape of dove wings. 

As she shuffled up the long flight of stairs her long, nova black robes were tangling themselves in-between her legs and under her feet. She fell forward, her arms refusing to move from their place which was crossed on her chest like a cross. She felt herself turning as she fell which was odd since she normally just, well, fell. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that had slowed down. The eternal darkness that enveloped the space around a long flight of cream colored stairs had passed her by as if gravity had no place in this world. But she couldn't really call it a world, could she? With a name like 'The World that Never Was', you were never too sure what to call it.

Her head refused to move when she felt a cold rush of air rush across the few steps that were just below her current position. She then felt the chilly gust lick across her legs like cold, little water droplets that were slowly streaming up her body. The small trickle turned into a breeze which grew into a gust that felt more like a tornado. Her eyes blurred as the gust threw her up the stair, the darkness and light swirling into a dizzy feather of vision. She felt like her shoulder had smashed through a brick wall before she noticed that motion and, sadly, gravity had taken their places once again.

Her body was thrown across the floor like a rag doll. Her shoulder still burned from the impact on the white double doors which had burst open on contact. They started to close, her vision of the stairs and darkness closed with it. She gave a small sigh before staggering up to her knees since that was as far as she could go at the moment. When she looked up, she saw a pale child with bleached hair placed neatly on a white chair. Her vision strained slightly as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in color and lighting.

"Ah, you're here... in one piece." The blond on the chair said it as though it were some misfortune.

"Heh, too bad... eh, Namine?" Pulling the thick, black hood back, the other female shook loose long, thick locks of raven hair. Her cheeks were almost as pale as Namine's.

"You shouldn't talk like that, Nyte." Namine turned the page to the sketch book lightly. The pages were a pale brown and shaded like tree bark. "Many of us would miss you dearly. And not for the reasons you'd expect."

A hostile chuckle from the charcoal haired teen as she stood and leaned against the wall near the door. A small, playful smirk curled itself onto her lips and her bicolored eyes seemed to light up the slightest bit.

"That, my dear child, shall never happen. And plus-" Nyte's voice dropped considerably and so did her smirk, "-it's not like Zexion's here to make it all happen."

"You think too lowly of yourself." Namine started to draw gentle strokes along her paper with a charcoal pencil. "And plus... who said he was... gone?"

"Guess. Go ahead, stab in the dark." She ran her hand through her hair before giving a slight yawn.

"Axel?" Namine's voice travels melodically across the large room which barely held anything. A smile graced her already lovely features.

"Better believe it."

"You shouldn't trust what he says... not all the time." She flipped the page over lightly before flipping back and drawing another smooth line.

"Well I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Do you see him every hour of everyday?" Another smooth line.

"No, but-"

"You have this bad feeling, right?" Erase. Another line.

"Yeah, how'd ya-"

"Know? I don't know... just this feeling I guess." Another line.

"Oh..."

"Ever feel like... like you've been lied to your whole life?"

"Hmm..." A series of shadings.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I guess." Namine gave a small shrug and then looked up as a series of loud pounds came from the other side of the door. Namine flipped a few pages back and took up a sharpened charcoal pencil and began to curve across the paper.

"But for you that's okay." Nyte back off against the wall and moved a few feet away from the doors and stood near the glass orb on the pedestal. "You know why? Because all you'll ever do is draw. You'll be safe in here. You'll rip and chain memories apart and together. Make people forget what they want to remember... and make sure they remember the things that'll rip them apart for the rest of their life."

The stomps grew and Nyte turned her attention to the doors that were thrown open. A panting teen, no, child was standing there. A keyblade was held tight in his grip. Words were thrown around between the brunette and the blond. Nyte's gaze was half lidded and her mind was starting to unregister. And then the noise stopped. Her her vision returned slightly and Nyte made out the small brunette being encased in a glass lotus. At that same moment, her feet were swept off the ground and a glass wall grew up around her.

"And so..." Nyte's words trailed a little. Her half-lidded gaze traveled over to the blond in the chair.

"Your memories are to be unlinked and thrown into oblivion. When you awaken, you'll be... different. You won't be the same. You'll be... you'll keep being.. a Nobody. But don't worry, if you ever brush past oblivion again-" That voice. It was so... familiar. She knew it, she just did! It was killing her to remember, it was so... known and yet, she had never heard it before. "-you'll remember a thing or two. Maybe it'll be about me." And the male's voice was gone.

"And so..." Nyte gave an airy laugh.

"Life goes on."

* * *

Heya again. So, how was the first part of my crappy story? 

Zexion: -Kicks Nyte-

Me: TwT What!

Zexion: I'm... I'm dead!

Me: Oh, shut up. This is Kingdom Hearts **II**. Get it? Plus, you died in Chain of Memories. ¬.¬

Zexion: -Turns into a dragon and steps on Nyte- >D

Me: ToT Well, R&R while I go cry in a corner since _SOMEONE_ doesn't love me!

Zexion: >o Wuss. -Huggles-

Me: Yay! OwO;;!


	2. Day 1

Woo-hoo! My second chapter which is really my first chapter but is considered by second chapter! Confusing? Oh yes, very much so. Again, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts II, only a copy of the game which doesn't count for shizzle.This chapter has action in it, yes! You know you've been waiting for it! Enjoy!

* * *

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say..." Her pale lips pursed shut as she arrived at the top of the hill. The warmth of the setting sun blanketed her small body. Her cellphone's MP3 player faded away and a randomly picked song started to play. 

Starting down the hill, her snowy white hair that was pushed back into a half ponytail by a golden armlet was bobbing slowly against her head. A feather and bead comb held back part of her over grown bangs. Her dress, styled much like a sleeveless Chinese one, stopped right above an odd tattoo that looked like flame snakes.

"My heart's a battleground." Her voice barely carried past a few rows of shrubs but almost as singsongy as a bird. Almost. As she turned the corner, she noticed that two groups were Struggling in the Sandlot. She leaned against the warm, brick wall and watched both blonds Struggle. The boy with a beanie was hit back onto the ground. A larger male with darker skin and a female which emo cut blue bangs rushed to his aid.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot today, ya know?"

"Struggle decided." (A/N: I'm not sure if that's what they said, but I think it's kind of close. :D;;)

The blond boy with probably one of the weirdest hair styles she had ever seen was grinning to himself and walking back with a group consisting of a girl and two other guys. Moments later, a white flash of ooze shot from behind her ripped a small cell phone from her pocket. It then shot at a chubby boy with a camera and snatched that away. Taking the camera and her cell phone, it darted back into the alley parallel to the girl's and out of sight.

"Hey!" Her honey hued eyes glimmered slightly as she ran from against the wall and up the alley, cutting right across the Sandlot and the two groups. She heard a faint 'whoa' and 'what the hell?'.

As she approached the large break in the town's wall, she heard some foot steps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the blond boy that had won the Struggle. She continued on, following the thief through the twisting woods. Before finally exiting the woods, she had tripped over at least five different roots and ran straight into one tree.

She stumbled into the clearing that bordered the vine ridden wall and gate. The It was swinging side to side, tauntingly. The boy ran up behind her, the Struggle bat still in hand.

"You going to fight it with that?" Her voice was soft and slightly annoying since it had a kind of superior air to it. Though she was in absolutely no position to say this, since she had absolutely nothing to fight with, she backed down some.

"Better believe it!" The blond charged at It and slashed into it sideways. It made the body ripple a little, like a stone was dropped into water, but no damage was dealt.

"Oh yeah, that worked." She picked up a stick from the ground, it was barely bigger than her forearm and dull. She charged next to the boy and brought the stick above her head, bringing it down upon Its head. It went through, rippling, and then the arrow-like head turned. Its mouth was zippered shut, then a thin piece of metal ran across its mouth and a loud screech was heard.

"Yeah, and that did too." The boy rolled his eyes and gripped the bat with both hands before charging at It. More blows were struck, no damage was caused.

"Pointless?" The girl panted slightly, the stick hanging loose in her hand.

"Pointless." The blond nodded as he slid behind It, making sure to out of its attack range. He gave a few great leaps backwards and stubbled to keep his ground.

"Blondie, watch out!" The girl came at It as it tried to approach the blond. Her stick ran right through it. Its attention was directed at her and started to throw blows like nothing before.

Her gaze left the creature for a split second, scanning across the ground. She saw a column of encrypted numbers and letters circle the bat and it turned into some kind of blade in the shape of a large key. (A/N: Anyway else to say it? XD) As her attention was redirected to her own weapon. Still a dull stick, she raised it above her head and brought it down upon the It. Right on contact, she noticed it was no longer a stick. No, it was something much more larger, much more sharper, and much more heavier. A scythe that was coated in odd markings; one was of a screwed up heart and another was a an odd symbol with three spikes and a weird clover-like bottom.

A loud cry was rung and the It melted backwards, right into the boy. He started to strike a strong chain of combos at it and then batted it right against the wall. It burst into several gold, green, and clear balls. In an odd flash, a burst of fluttering pictures drifted to the ground.

"Strange much?" The girl's voice cracked as she ended 'much'.

"Mhmm." He ran his hand through his hair and the blade like a key turned back into a Struggle bat while the stick did the same. He went over to get the photos and gathered them.

"You are...?"

"A...boy?" The blond raised a brow at the other teen slightly.

"I mean name." She rolled her eyes the slightest bit.

"Oh, yeah. Roxas." He grinned a little, putting his hands behind his head. _That pose..._ "Yours?"

"..Entxy."

"Nice name, heh. We both have that same strange letter in our name."

"Huh?"

"X."

"Oh. Oh yeah." She shrugged, "Don't other people have X in their names?"

"Nope. The closest is Setzer, with a Z." He nodded some.

"I see... Well, I'll see you later, I guess." She walked over to the wall and picked up her cell phone. She placed the earphones back into her ears and pressed the arrow 'Play' button.

"I watch you fast asleep. All my fears, mean nothing."

* * *

So... how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? R&R please. OwO Cuz you know you want to! 

Demyx: Oh shut up. You're... worse that Axel, good gods!

Me: ... -.- Why am I always getting bashed?

Demyx: ...

Me: I created you and this story!

Demyx: You created the story, yes. But me? Please, psh. I am a person on my own.

Me: ... Have you forgotten you're a Nobody?

Demyx: God, I knew you hated me but now calling me a nobody? That's low. TvT

Me: What the- WHEN DID I START TO HATE YOU?

Demyx: You have no heart either, do there. HA.

Me: At least I remember. -v-

Demyx: Silence traitor.

Me: ... T-T So mean.

Demyx: Now you see how I feel.

Me: I see you're standing up for all your other fangirls.

Demyx: I have fangirls? I thought that was Axel and Zexion's department...

Me: No, you have them too. I'm one of them. T-T

Demyx: Alright then, time to promote some fangirls! -Huggles Nyte-

Me: Yay! -Has been promoted-

Demyx: You only get one hug.

Me: Damn you. -.-


	3. Day 2

Heya. I've worked on my fluency a bit, so I hope this chapter is better. Again, please R&R and... yeah. XD This one is kind of like Day 4 told in a different perspective and an extra battle is here. So... yeah. I don't own anything. Blah, blah, blah. Enjoy.

* * *

Walking up the short stairs of the Struggle arena, Entyx lifted a bat onto her right shoulder. She saw the boy in the blue beanie walk up the stairs, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He held the bat much like Entyx did, on his shoulder. 

"3...2...1... Struggle!" The announcer's voice boomed from behind the female and the crowd roared loudly from all sides. Entyx winced slightly but barely got a second breath before a blunt, blue object was swung right into her face. An explosion of orbs and the girl was thrown back, sliding roughly against the stone floor. She staggered up and ran limply to the other side of the arena, waiting of the other teen to come at her. As he did so, she dodged to right and hit him with a few combos but was quickly countered by a quick jab at her side.

This kind of antic continued on for a few more minutes until the whistle blew at the end of the minute. Being left with a pathetic number of 73 orbs, Entyx ran her thumb across her nose and gave a half hearted grin before slipping off the stage and into the crowd, watching pairs of people battle it all out.

Her mind drifted away into her dreamy world, but was ripped right back into reality when the cheering had suddenly stopped and a chill had filled the surrounding area. Her gaze darted across the frozen scene and finally came to rest on the active blond teen. His hair had an unusual comb over in the front which stood up slightly. He once again wielded the unusual weapon that was shaped into a key.

"Yo, blondie. Looks like you need some help." Entyx grinned as Roxas gave her an annoyed 'shut up and get your ass over here' look. Jumping up onto the stage she twirled her struggle bat in the air like a baton, making land back to the ground as the scythe.

"Help is on its- huh?" The snow haired girl was thrown back out of the stage. Caught in a dazed and slightly confused state, she was forced to her feet by a sudden jerk on her shoulder.

"Oi, no meddling now, kay?" A cloaked figure had Entyx's arm in a firm grip. The person pulled the hood back and revealed a middle aged male with the most outrageous hair style. It was sort of pouffy in the front while the sides where trimmed shortly and the back was at shoulder length; a few strands of loose hair hung in his face.

"Doesn't look good on my end of the deal." He ran his free hand through his soft locks of light copper hair. A faint grin subsided onto his thin lips.

At about the same time, a hidden figure on the stage had pulled back his hood as well, revealing another male. His hair was a bright crimson and fell onto his shoulders.

"There's the Roxas I know." A catlike grin crawled onto his lips as two spiked chakram appeared in a burst of flames. His extended hands caught them as they spun in midair and started to twirl them playfully. Roxas, on the other hand, wasn't too lighthearted on this subject. Roxas charged at the red head, bringing his Keyblade down upon his opponent's side. There was a muffled grunt and the man slid to the side.

There was a second of peace when the older man had crouched down. Roxas had stopped to examine the man from a distance, his blade was still erect in front of him. Without much warning, the older man shot up and threw his blades at the teen. Fire trailed behind the weapon as it shot and returned. The crimson haired male then jumped back, crouching once again.

"Holy crap! Roxas!" The girl struggled, trying to get out of the mystery man number two's grasp. This, of course, only caused the man to wrap his arms around her more tightly, trying to keep her still.

"Axel, you leave him alone!" Entyx glared at the red haired man, though all the man did was glance her way and snicker.

"Will you stay still!" He gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the feisty girl down. The man then gave a sudden yelp of pain and his arms sprung open.

"What the hell! The bitch bit me!" The copper haired man lunged at the agile female who was stumbling over some of the benches and frozen people. When she had attempted to jump into the rink an invisible wall had sprung up and she smashed head-on into it. She fell back, sinking through the announcer. Wait, through? Her head spun around and confirmed that, yes, her body had gone clean through the fat man's. It didn't feel like anything to Entyx, but the images. Good gods, they would never go away!

"Gotcha!" The man grabbed the girl by her hair, dragging her up. Entyx screamed as this was done, her eyes watered. She groped the air desperately, trying to get a hold of something. When she felt her hand close around the familiar, cold handle Entyx swung the scythe around. The sickening pain at her head was gone, though a light sting was left behind. She ruffled her hair and gripped the scythe with both hands, charging at her opponent.

"Woah, bitch's got skills!"

"Oh will you shut up and fight her!" The crimson haired man shot a glare in the copper haired's direction before focusing on his own battle.

"Psh, suit yourself. As long as DIZ doesn't show up, I guess it'll be okay." He flicked his wrist and a giant guitar appeared in a column of water. He held onto its neck and strummed a few notes. As he did so, several water copies of himself formed around Entyx. Mouthing incoherent curses, she charged at the closest copy and swung it around with her scythe, smashing it into another.

Both battles carried on for what seemed like hours before an odd sound was heard. On the stage, right behind Roxas, formed person. His face was wrapped with a dark crimson cloth and the rest of him was covered by a red cloak. The cyber-like sound dissolved just as the green characters did.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" Entyx was so wrapped up in her own battle that she hadn't noticed Roxas's had ended minutes before.

"Oh shit!" The guitar disappeared and the copper haired man dashed off into a side ally.

"Hey, I'm not done kicking you ass yet!" Entyx took off after the man but ran right into another invisible wall.

"You too, Entyx. Everything he said was a lie." The new arrival's gaze was still directed at Roxas and Axel even though the comment was directed at her. And after that, she was tuned out completely and the scythe disappeared.

"Roxas, don't believe him! Come with me and you'll hear the whole story." The crimson haired man held his hand out slightly but let it drop to his side.

"Roxas." The man in red glared ahead, at Roxas.

"Roxas." The crimson haired man's voice wasn't as stern as the man in red's was. It was more of a plead than anything.

"Roxas."

"Roxas."

"Roxas."

"Roxas."

A sudden flash of light and time started up again as though nothing happened.

"And this year's champion is... Roxas!"

* * *

So, how was it? Told you the fluency was better. >x Anywhos! R&R please, thankies.  



End file.
